Back To December
by Crisstina
Summary: AU/Near Futureish - Kurt returns to Lima for the summer. It's the first time he's seen Blaine since their break-up over winter break. Can he win the love of his life back, or will he be forced to move on and accept they're only destined for friendship? T Rating for language thus far.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Yes…another**_** Kurt and Blaine breakup, will they be reconnected?**_** story. I'm actually usually really anti these stories, too. Not because they're poorly written. I just hate reading about Klaine breaking up. The inspiration for this just kind of came out of nowhere. I was listening to Taylor Swift and laughing about how Back to December is supposedly about Taylor Lautner and Kurt's love for him. Then…all these heartbreaking Klaine scenarios popped in my head, and I decided I wanted to take a stab at writing them down…putting some dialogue to them. I know how I want the story to end…I just don't know how long it's going to take me to get there. Also, thank you in advance to anyone who may read past my long ass AN and actually read my story! I really appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoys! Or…at least some of you. I'm also really big on writing a lot of dialogue, so….you'll see a lot of talk talk talking in my story! Thanks, again. Oh…also…I'm sorry for any typos that may show up. I try to catch them as I type, but never go through to look for them. :/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"This is ridiculous!" Kurt looked at the three empty suitcases in front of him and the clothes strewn about his bed. He had yet to pack anything because no part of him had any desire to go back to Lima. Sighing, he sat on the edge of his bed, making sure to move any article of clothing before he could sit on it and wrinkle the garment, "Lima is _not_ part of my summer plans." He pouted, turning to his roommate for consoling.

"Living with me wasn't part of your New York plans, either, but we seem to be making this _Odd Couple_ situation work," Santana yawned, tired of hearing Kurt whine about having to go home.

Kurt would have to admit she was right, too. His plan was to always come to New York and get an apartment with Rachel. He knew he'd have to sacrifice closet space because real estate in New York was expensive, but it would have been worth it to be in New York with his best friend pursuing their dreams together. When plan A fell through, Santana settled for being Kurt's plan B and asked him to look for a place with her. He was reluctant at first, but it was Blaine's encouragement that made him say yes. He was really glad he did, too. Aside from his unlikely friendship with Santana, he'd been living free since August, both of them still living off the money Santana's parents saved up for her. This summer was going to be dedicated to getting a real job instead of an internship so he could actually help out. As always, though, something gets in the way of his plans.

"It's probably for the best you'll be in Ohio," Santana's voice took Kurt out of his thoughts, "Britt's staying here for the summer, so you would have heard things that can't be unheard," she wagged her eyebrows at a not so amused Kurt, "Wanky."

"OK, but…won't I be hearing a lot of that, anyway, when she moves in?" Santana shrugged and nodded, smirk on her face, "I'll remember to invest in ear plugs before I get back."

"You're just jealous because you won't be having sex ever again because anytime someone hits on you, you tell them you have a boyfriend," Santana was busy trying on Kurt's hats and scarves, doing little twirls in his mirror and setting aside the ones she wanted for herself. Summer in Lima was hot. Kurt did _not_ need to bring an entire suitcase of scarves. "If you're not going to stick your dick in anything, why did you even break up with him?"

"Why do I have to go home because Finn broke his leg at his training camp?" Kurt huffed, changing the subject. Well…trying to, "I'm sure Rachel would have dropped whatever she was doing in an instant to be at his side and aide him back to good health."

"I hate when you avoid my questions. I hate it more when you try to distract me by talking about Finn. You know all I see are puffy Hersey Kiss nips, Kurt. Now, back to the gay Boy Wonder…"

Kurt sighed, flopping back on his bed, suddenly not caring if anything got wrinkled, "Santana, I told you-"

"We got drunk and you told me not being able to fuck him anytime you wanted was becoming increasingly difficult," Kurt cringed at her frankness, "but since you've broken up with him, you've had plenty of opportunities to fuck plenty of people, but you've turned every last person down assuring all of them you have a boyfriend back home you'd never betray. I really don't understand you, Von Trapp."

"I didn't break up with him because I wanted to…have relations with other people." Kurt was finally up and packing. He needed a distraction, needed Santana to stop pressing the matter. She did this once every other month, it seemed, and it never got any easier to talk about.

Kurt thought about Christmas Eve all the time. The way Blaine smiled when Kurt showed up on his doorstep, his corny headband with mistletoe on the end of it, the way Blaine affectionately called him 'babe' before he pulled him in for their last kiss not knowing it would be the last, the jumbled discussion about how hard the distance was, Blaine's tears, the way his voice cracked when he asked…begged Kurt not to do this, the reassuring that it was just six more months and Blaine would be joining him, Kurt's breakdown as he walked down the hallway and practically ran out of his house, the drive home blurred from his own tears, the texts and calls avoided and ignored. The rest of his stay was a big blur. Christmas and New Year's came and went with Kurt locked in his room. He had never been so happy to leave Ohio, but he'd been answering/avoiding questions from Santana since.

"But if you didn't want to fuck other people," Oh yeah…Santana was still on this, "Why did you break up with him? The distance thing is bullshit! The two of you were connected at the cell phone or the computer. I've heard you two on your Skype dates. It was fucking gross."

"I don't know, ok?" Kurt threw his arms up, voice rising slightly out of frustration, "I thought it all made sense. I thought I was doing both of us a favor. I was afraid he was going to do the same thing, so I wanted to beat him to it. I don't know! I do know I regret it, and I've regretted it every day. I'm still madly in love with him and not talking to him every day and getting pictures and care packages from him regularly has sucked." Kurt looked down at his feet, the shirt he had been trying to pack for the last five minutes balled up in his hands, voice hardly a whisper, "I don't wanna go home because I don't wanna run into him. What if he hates me? I can't say I'd blame him, honestly. But what if he's moved on and has someone else? I couldn't handle it." Kurt wiped a few stray tears away he wasn't aware were there and threw his shirt in the suitcase, "Are you happy now, Satan?"

"No…a little," Santana smiled softly as she made her way over to Kurt, "I think you have to tell Blaine everything you just told me. He'd be an asshole not to take you back."

Kurt returned her smile, rolling his eyes, "Blaine's not the asshole in this situation, but thank you. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, though. I have a flight to catch in the morning, and I'm not even packed a little. Don't go too far, though. I think I wanna eat ice cream straight out of the carton tonight and watch _The Notebook_."

"I swear, your vagina's bigger than mine," Santana laughed, "Not that mine is big. I keep my shit tight. I'll go pick up the ice cream and some groceries, and when I return, we'll vag out and cry together. Just don't tell anyone this took place."

"You secret is safe with me," Kurt smiled, truly grateful for the bond he'd formed with her, "Thank you, by the way."

"Don't worry about it," Santana called behind her as she made her way out of Kurt's room, "I can't do this all the time, so you better not come home empty handed."

Kurt sighed as he turned his full attention to the mess in front of him. It was just a couple of months. "Just a couple of months, just a couple of months." The words became a mantra as he finished packing everything. It couldn't be so bad...right?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! I didn't mean to ignore this story for so long. I just got busy with work, and, sadly, the last thing on my mind after coming home was writing. LO SIENTO. And now I must state that that is all the Spanish I know, so don't try to get all fancy on me. Again, I apologize for any typos. I make it a point not to read over anything after I've written it for fear of deleting everything. Also, fair warning, this chapter is pretty much filler. It's probably soon to already have a filler chapter, but it is. Haha! Blaine isn't going to make his first appearance until the next chapter. This is just a lot of Kurt and Finn talking. Oh! And! I'd like to thank those who read and reviewed and favorited and all that jazz. It means a lot. SO MUCH! The last couple of reviews I got are what made me get my butt in gear and really sit down with this, so a big thank you there! I am going to try to be better about updating, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am affiliated with no one. Blah. Blah. Blah.**

Being back home was…nice, actually. Kurt didn't know just how much he missed his dad and Carole until they picked him up from the airport, both of them practically squishing him in a hug. A hug that was so warm and much needed, Kurt didn't even bother to inform them they were wrinkling his ensemble.

What Kurt had found even nicer was that his room hadn't changed. Sure, it had only been six months since his last visit, but you never know when a parent is going to go through a mid-life crisis and turn your bedroom into a home gym and buy a motorcycle. A motorcycle wouldn't exactly be easy to get upstairs, though.

Kurt threw his bags on the floor, and flopped onto his bed in a rather ungraceful manner. Letting out a sigh, he peered around the room with his eyes, taking everything in. He missed his room. Make no mistake, Kurt absolutely adored his room in New York with the view of the alleyway where you could almost always guarantee there'd be a hobo urinating in a trashcan, but this room…this room was home. He had so many memories scattered all about; books, plaques, ribbons, trophies, pictures, notes. Notes!

Turning over onto the edge of his bed, Kurt reached under and retrieved a small box. Sitting up, he set the box in front of him and opened it. A sad smile crossed his face as he rummaged through his B box. Kurt had every single note Blaine had ever written him starting from before they were even dating. They ranged from short and simple 'I miss you's to long declarations of love that still gave Kurt butterflies. It wasn't just notes, though. Their whole relationship was in that box; notes, photos, knick knacks, ticket stubs from movies and concerts, mix CDs. This was too painful. Why did he still have this? Why was he torturing himself looking at it? Kurt shut the box quickly, and pushed it off the edge of his bed, the contents of it scattering across his floor. Kurt let out a groan, practically rolling off his bed and onto his knees, cleaning the mess up.

"Hey, man," a voice nearly made Kurt jump out of his skin, "What are you doing?"

"Dammit, Finn!" Kurt shot back, still startled, "Can't you knock?"

Finn, who was on crutches, waved one of them at Kurt, maintain his balance on the other, "Sorry….it's kind of hard to do right now. I just thought you would have heard me coming down the hall."

"Well…I didn't," Kurt huffed, shoving the box back under his bed before taking his spot on top of the covers once more, crossing his arms and sighing, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so...rude. My mind was elsewhere, and that's no one's fault but my own."

Finn hobbled in with his crutches, taking it upon himself to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed, "What was all that stuff anyway, man?"

"Just a bunch of stuff from when Blaine and I were together," Kurt played with the fabric of his bedding, "Stuff I really need to get rid of."

"What? Why would you get rid of all that stuff? Trust me, I wouldn't. Every time Rachel and I broke up, I threw out everything she gave me. Then, when we'd get back together, she'd ask me what I did with the stuffed animal she gave me or sweater she knit for me, and I'd always get in trouble for throwing it out."

Kurt smiled fondly at his step brother, "Yeah, but…Blaine and I aren't you and Rachel. We always said if we broke up, we were done. Well…I always said 'if', and he'd always assure me it would never happen. My point is, before I go into some long diatribe no one wants to hear, we agreed to never be an on-again-off-again couple."

"You wouldn't have to be," Finn shrugged, "You could just be an on-again couple."

"I don't think it's that easy," Kurt gave Finn another warm smile before knocking on the cast on his leg, "Now, please tell me the story behind this because I have been dragged all the way back here under the impression you can hardly move, but from what I see, you're doing just fine."

Finn laughed, "You know Burt and Mom just wanted you home. They said the house is so quiet without you, and there was always food in the fridge when I was gone. But this…it's nothing." Kurt just gave Finn a look, "OKOK! You know those…walls that have the rope attached to them, and you have to climb up them?" Kurt just nodded, "Well…I climbed to the top just fine, but when it came to getting down, I wasn't so graceful, and I just kind of…fell." Finn sighed, embarrassed, "It's not even a good story."

"Finn, I'm so sorry." Despite his apologies to Finn, Kurt couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips, "I'm not smiling because I'm happy or find this funny, I promise. This is just…so you. I'm not trying to b offensive, I promise." By now, Kurt had broken out into a small fit of giggles that stopped when Finn gave him a light-hearted punch to the arm, "Finn! I bruise easy. If I can't wear short sleeves for my first week in this heat, I will make damn sure your other leg is broken."

"Jeeze, Kurt! I didn't even hit you hard," Finn laughed, "but if you do bruise, feel free to punish me however you see fit."

"Oh, I plan on it." Kurt smiled briefly before looking down at his hands, his tone suddenly more serious, "Have you seen him…Blaine?"

"No…not yet. The guys are supposed to go to Artie's this weekend, so I assume I'll see him then." Finn shrugged, "I know Sam's seen him because he's been helping Blaine move." Kurt's head flew up, and he looked at Finn with a confused look on his face, "…move stuff around his room." Finn tried to cover, but it didn't work.

"Wait…Blaine's moving, or…has moved?" Kurt was surprised and, if he was being honest with himself, a little hurt. Finn didn't say anything, just nodded. "Finn! What's going on? You can't just tell me Blaine's moved then not tell me anything more."

"Kurt, Blaine's parents are getting a divorce, so Blaine and his mom moved in with his aunt. Sam's been helping them pack up and move all week."

Kurt wasn't able to speak. Blaine's parents always had a shaky relationship, Kurt knew this, but he never thought it would come to this. And poor Blaine…he was going through all of this alone. No…no. Blaine had Sam…and Finn…and Artie…and the rest of the guys. Despite knowing Blaine had a good support system, Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for not being there. How could he have been, though? Blaine never told him, and why would he? They weren't together anymore. Kurt let out a sad sigh, "Is he ok?"

"He's as good as expected from what I hear. I don't really know, though. You should…you should go see him," Finn suggested quietly, "Just because you're not a couple doesn't mean he doesn't want or need you as a friend."

Kurt nodded, "I know. Maybe. Not tonight, though. I just want to relax and unpack my clothes before they wrinkle. Thank you, though," sends Finn a closed-mouth smile, "I think that fall may have knocked some sense into you."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Finn couldn't help but actually laugh, reaching for his crutches, pushing himself up off Kurt's bed once he's retrieved them, "Honestly, though, you should go see him. If anything like this happened to Rachel, I'd be at her side as fast as I could. Think about it." And with that, Finn hobbled out of Kurt's room just as quick, or slow, as he'd hobbled in.

Sighing, Kurt flopped back onto his bed and reached for his phone. Flipping through his contacts, he stopped when he reached Blaine's name. To call or not to call? No…Blaine would probably just ignore the call. Kurt was just going to have to go see him. Nodding, Kurt put his phone aside and got up off his bed, deciding unpacking would be the best thing to he could do to get his mind of things. He'd worry about Blaine later. Right now, he had two suitcases full of dry clean only clothes that should have been hung up an hour ago.


End file.
